


Prompts from tumblr

by foodncomfort



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodncomfort/pseuds/foodncomfort
Summary: prompts i filled from tumblr.





	1. Prompt 5: “Send Nudes” + Bumbleby

Blake is certain she will remember the details of this moment for the rest of her life. She’s missed her art class due to oversleeping and texted who she thought was Weiss to “send nudes” when she was rushing to get to math class. But she looks again during the break and it’s not Weiss that she texted. It’s a different number.

The message is read and soon her notifications pop up. Blake really hope’s she hasn’t accidentally texted a weirdo. She doesn’t want dick pics while she’s on break. Preparing herself, she opens the texts. 

Blake: send nudes  
Unknown Number: (v^ー°)  
Unknown Number: image attachment  
Unknown Number: image attachment

Blake opens the attachments, looking carefully both ways to make sure no one’s watching. Instead of nudes it’s a picture of a pair of birds and a donkey. Blake laughs. but knows she needs to fix this. She types out her apology on the wrong number and explains the reasoning behind her words when the bell rings. 

She makes it to her Biology class just in time for Professor Port to introduce a new student. Yang Xiao Long is exactly the type of woman Blake would fall for. Blonde, busty and tall. Port assigns her to sit and study from Blake’s books until he assigns partners for the upcoming project. 

Yang sits down and Blake gets them to the correct page when Yang’s phone beeps. “Huh, so it was a mistake. Glad whoever this is took my response well.” Yang says, smiling. Blake sneaks a peek and almost bites her tongue. Yang is the person she texted?

Blake calms herself, and decides she’ll need to come out with the truth after class. “Yang, what’s your schedule after this?” Blake asks. Yang shows her the slip of paper from the office. They both have a free period after this, then the rest of their classes are the same. Blake smiles. She might be able to turn this around. 

“Oh cool! Do you mind showing me around campus the rest of the day?” Yang asks. Blake agrees, and they finish taking notes while Port babbles on about his youthful days. The bell rings and Blake guides Yang to a café across the street. It’s mostly empty, save for some rowdy seniors. 

“Yang, before we go any further, I have something to confess. I accidentally texted you this morning when I meant to text my roommate to send me the art class project of nudes. I read your texts when you looked at your phone earlier. I’m so sorry.” Blake says. Yang blinks twice and then laughs. 

“Well I’m glad I got a cute girl to text me. I had fun with the pictures and your response was nice. We’re cool, don’t worry.” Yang says. Blake stills. Yang said she was cute. Yang thinks she’s cute. Blake feels her face start to heat up. “Sorry, was that out of line? I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Yang must have taken her flushed face for anger. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just not used to being called cute or being flirted with is all. I’ll show you around campus once we finish our lunch.” Blake says, just as their food arrives. Blake eats her tuna fish slowly, unsure of how to proceed with talking. 

“Oh, right, I still have to find my dorm room! Could you show me after our classes finish? The paper says it’s in the 1st year dorms on level 4.” Yang says, taking a bite of her chicken salad. Blake feels light headed. That’s the same building as her and Weiss’ dorm. 

“Sure. I’ll show you around. I’ll share the books for the rest of the week until you get yours in.” Blake says, as they pay the bill and walk back to campus. They get to Professor Peach’s class early enough to grab the seats in the back. Blake opens her book to show Yang where they were last time with the reading.

“Oh, I like this book! Is this the unedited version? Or the original?” Yang asks, looking excited. Yang likes books, which means she must like reading. This girl is hitting all of the checklists for Blake. But she needs to start as friends first.

“It’s the edited school version, unfortunately. The original is much better.” Blake says. “Peach likes to do pop quizzes, so watch out for that.” Yang nods. More students start shuffling in, followed by Peach. Yang introduces herself again, before taking notes while they read from The Lost Fable. 

Yang’s handwriting is neat and legible. She writes with neat bullet points and color codes everything. She answers questions when called upon and seems excited about the class. The bell rings before she notices, and Yang is already switching notebooks.

The last class of the day is Oobleck, thankfully in the same classroom. Blake really hopes Yang can stick through this one. “So, what’s Oobleck like?” Yang asks, setting out her things on the table. She looks so enthusiastic that Blake doesn’t want to tell her. 

“Oobleck is the personification of the energy from that banned drink.” Yang looks skeptical. “You’ll see soon. He talks a mile a minute.” Yang nods, reaching for her phone and pressing something. Oobleck enters the classroom, talking so fast not even Blake’s double set of ears can catch everything. Yang introduces herself one final time, looking a bit shaken about how much he’s moving around. She gets back to her seat and stares. She’s not taking notes this time.

Blake barely makes it through the class. She has half a page of notes, most are guesses. The bell rings and Yang taps her shoulder. “Hey, I recorded his words and slowed them down with some apps, you can use them if you want?” Yang says. 

“I never thought of that. Thanks, I’ll take you up on the offer.” Blake says. “Next is helping you find your dorm room, then I guess that’s it?” 

“Yeah. As thanks for today I’ll treat you to dinner if you want.” Yang says. Blake feels flattered. Dinner sounds fun. They pack their remaining things and wander through the crowd. Blake grabs Yang’s hand so she doesn’t get lost. Yang’s hand feels warm. Once they escape the crowd, Blake tries to let go. Yang lets go a bit slower. 

“Ok, so from here, we go down this sidewalk, past the parking lot, and the dorms are that brick building there.” Blake explains. She repeats herself when Yang seems to be staring at her hand. Yang nods quickly. Blake starts walking, waiting for Yang to catch up.

The walk feels a bit uncomfortable, since Yang isn’t talking much. Maybe holding her hand all of a sudden made her uncomfortable? They reach the dorms and walk the stairs. “My room number is 17B.” Yang says. Blake smiles. That’s next to hers. 

“That’s next to mine. We’ll be dorm neighbors then!” Blake says. Yang double checks to be sure. She beams. 

“I’m glad. I was afraid I’d only get to see you in classes. I had a nice time today, so I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?” Yang asks. She looks nervous. 

“Of course. Today was a bit odd, but I haven’t had this much fun over a error on my part before. I’m glad I have a name and face for that number.” Blake says. “And I get dinner out of this too.”

“Oh right, I’ll freshen up and start dinner if you want?” Yang asks. Blake nods and they enter their dorms. Blake peels off her clothes and jumps in the shower. Even if they’re just friends now, the possibility of being more sometime in the future can’t be ignored. She scrubs herself clean and borrows one of Weiss’ fancy dresses that she never wears. 

Yang: I’ve got dinner ready.

Blake: Great, I’ll be over in a bit. 

Blake adds some Chapstick to her lips and texts Weiss properly this time. She locks the door and steps in front of 17B. She knocks twice and the door swings open. Yang is dressed up, wearing a white dress that tempts Blake’s eyes when Yang moves, ushering her in with flair. The room smells amazing. The tiny dining room table for two is filled with various foods. Yang sits down and raises a glass of water. “To our newfound friendship.” They clink glasses and laugh.

Blake’s made up her mind. She’s going to have Yang by her side forever, even if it’s just as friends.


	2. Prompt 2: “ Are you flirting with me? ” + Baked Alaska

Yang stares at the book Dad had given her. He wanted help with tutoring at the local college and Yang had volunteered. Apparently, she’d be tutoring some girl named Neo on literature. Yang thinks whoever picked the Ninja’s of Love series for college literature needs to be reevaluated. There’s a knock on the door. 

Yang looks through the peephole and sees nothing. She cautiously opens the door. A short woman with pink and brown eyes smiles at her and walks right in. Rude. This must be Neo then. Dad said she was a bit unusual. 

Neo is already opening sitting at the table with all her things ready. Yang signs her to see if she wants a snack to eat. Neo signs back something inappropriate that Yang blushes at. “I’m not a snack. Are you trying to flirt with me, or did you come here just to be rude?” Neo apologizes. Yang doesn’t think she seems all that sorry.

Grabbing a drink, she sits down beside Neo to help her with the book. Neo has written comments in the margins about how unrealistic some of this sounds. Yang has to agree. “Ok, so I guess we’ll start with this chapter and how things aren’t so good from a realistic standpoint. We’ll write this down and see how to possibly change things.” Neo nods and starts signing. 

Neo is saying that the acts described aren’t accurate and seem dangerous. Yang hasn’t read the books but is just going to go along with Neo since she seems to know about this stuff. Yang reads while Neo points out all the scenes and can feel how hot her face is getting. Neo notices, poking her with a finger and acting like she’s been burned. She winks at Yang and goes to the kitchen.

The next thing Yan knows, Neo has grabbed a water and is patting her face down with a wet rag. “Cool off, hothead.” Neo signs. Yang really needs to teach this girl about personal space. “Thanks. So, now that we’ve gotten some of this done, you get the idea of it? Anything else?” 

“There’s a scene I wanted to see if it would work in real life” Neo signs “It’s just a flirting scene, so it’s not anything embarrassing.” Yang reluctantly agrees. Neo demands that Yang be the one to flirt. Yang eyes the page that she’s supposed to copy, mannerisms and all. 

Yang corners Neo against the wall, smirks down at her and says the most idiotic thing she’s ever heard. “They say your tongue is the strongest muscle in your body. Wanna fight?” Neo smirks and licks her lips before pulling Yang in for a kiss. She writes something down, grabs her things and drives off before Yang can process what happened.  
Finally, she snaps out of it when she notices there’s a piece of paper left on the table. Had Neo forgotten it? Turning it over, she reads it. 

Yang,  
Thanks for the tutoring and the kiss. If you’re interested, I’ll show up again, if not then I apologize for my actions. I truthfully didn’t need the tutoring, I just saw you one day and thought you were cute. Here’s my number if you wanna text or whatever.  
636-7655-4826  
Neo

Yang sighs. Neo’s kind of weird but she guesses she can sort her out. Adding her number to her phone, she texts her. 

Yang: Hey it’s Yang. Let’s meet up tomorrow to talk properly before we decide if we’ll be a thing, ok?  
Neo: (✪‿✪)ノ  
Yang: And we’ll figure out the kissing stuff then too if we decide to date! Also, what kind of Chapstick were you wearing? It’s too sweet!  
Neo: OK. Let’s meet at the park at noon.  
Neo: I’m not telling you! ^（｀ω´ ）^ψ

Yang smiles. Even if it’s a lot of work, Neo seems fun. Maybe she should invest in some Chapstick of her own to get back at her. Ruby had given her sour apple flavor as a prank…


End file.
